Daughter of the Dragons
by Akira Bane
Summary: Meet Dracona Malfoy, twin sister of Draco Malfoy. She runs into a brief confermation with her father, and gets a broken arm and a bad dream. She ends up meeting with Harry and Snape under those circumstances. Please read and review..... Thanks!


The Daughter of the Dragons  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind set in with its silent scruinty, as she stood gazing from atop the hill. Her hair gleamed in the light's rays, as if the sun had cast a silent spell to set her ebon hair afire with hidden crimson streaks. She turned from the view of the valley below, her black witches robes not hindering her haste. Her trepid face hid a frown, as she followed the path down the hill back to the valley below in which she lived. For the first time she was to go to Hogwarts, she had been living in Bulgaria with her other relatives based on the fact that her mother was quite biased about her. Even though her twin brother, whom she called the white-headed twit, went to Hogwarts she had went to Durmstrang and had achieved greater heights then her counterpart of a twin brother. At Hogwarts she would be attending advanced classes, the first to be held at Hogwarts in several centuries. Advanced classes were for only those that had surpassed the requirements of seven years study in  
the area in which they attended the advanced subject in, she had already put in at Durmstrang at least ten years of Hogwarts work. So she was quite ahead and more advanced at magic then anyone else who would be attending Hogwarts this year, she was to be in the fifth year at Hogwarts instead of the fourth as she was in Bulgaria.   
  
She finally reached her home, a large manor at the edge of the valley. When she reached the door, she knocked three times and the door magically opened to let her inside the house. She entered the grand parlor room, with its high ceilings and grand famous paintings, by all the well-known wizard artists of all ancient history. She sighed to herself, as she gracefully drifted across the white marble floors. You could hear the rustle of her robes, as she walked past. Her hair swung in sudden motions as she lifted her head to peer at the high ceiling, on the ceiling was painted a colossal painting of the heavens. The stars twinkled magically, and the planets would align themselves accurately because it had been bewitched over 500 years ago. Her home was the Malfoy manor, built in the year 1433. The home was protected by thousands upon thousands of regularly updated protection spells, no muggle could visit the valley and come out alive or with the memory of having ever visited Malfoy glen.   
  
She sighed to herself, feeling sad that she was home again. She hated it here in England, she hated being around any of her family. Probably because they hated her and criticized her every move, because she was a girl instead of the second son they had hoped so much for. Suddenly she heard footsteps pounding down the stairs, she turned to she her brother Draco Malfoy. His silver hair shimmering in the light of the sunlight's strategically place in the ceiling to correspond with the masterpiece. His stormy eyes narrowed when seeing her, for one thing even if they were the same age and identical twins she was by much the tallest and most worthy of the title of beautiful. Draco on the other hand only could earn the titles of short and miserable, her emerald eyes narrowed in return. Since infanty they had developed a dislike for each other, unknown to most of the world she was dominant twin though and the most powerful in sorcery. He sneered at her and spoke in  
his most annoying drawling voice, he used the same hateful tone in which he usually spoke with muggles or house elfs.   
  
"Dracona, I see you're lost I thought you were going to remain in Bulgaria over the summer with your Godfather....."   
His eyes still narrowed, and his voice basically spitting out the words.   
  
She responded with the same hateful tone that he used, "No, of course not. You sadly underestimate me Draco, to think that if I could be in Bulgaria I would be....."   
  
At that moment they heard the russle of their mother's robes, her azure eyes were watching them and their little spat. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of her daughter, but she said nothing. The mother and daughter preferred not to speak to each other, Narcissa seemed to dislike her daughter more and more everyday. So they usually avoided each other, and never spoke to each other kindly if necessary. Her nose started curling up with that look up immense dislike.....   
Dracona left with a swirl of robes ascending the stairs,  
ignoring the feeling of two pairs of eyes trying to burn a hole in her skull. Because Dracona was not watching, she ran straight into her father, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Watch it girl!" He screamed at her, his eyes full of fury. He tried to strike her with his hand, but she rushed away before he could hit her. She ran to her rooms, her ebon hair flying behind her. Dracona was used to this now, but it still hurt her to think about the fact that they disliked her only because of her gender. It hurt every time she went over to a friends house, seeing how well and loved they were by their family..... Dracona opened up her door in her tower bed room, the room was decorated in a rich azure color highlighted with silver and gold throughout. She groaned looking at the perfectly cleaned and polished  
room which was suppose to be hers, it was far from being her though. Sure, Dracona lived a life of wealth and beauty but she did not live a life loved by anyone. This room reflected the coldness that her parents wanted to be bestowed upon her, a coldness for life and wealth as a Malfoy. A coldness she could not infest her soul with, the only thing that was in her nature was peace and serenity. Dracona enjoyed being alone at peace with herself and nature, she preferred being outdoors alone with her thoughts and maybe a book or two on her favorite subject, transfiguration.   
  
Dracona sat down on her bed which was covered with a thick conforter with old Georgian suns and moons, she looked across the room at the old full-length Victorian mirror adorned with golden leaves and ruby roses. She frowned at the disheveled sight of her, not being able to accept the fact that she was a Malfoy did not mean she had not been able to inherit the vainess of the women in the family. Bringing her hand to her hair she brushed down the short statically charged hairs that stood up all the time, and tried to attempt to fix her knee-length hair. Dracona finally gave up as her ebon fire-streaked hair finally became more unruly then it was before, instead she threw her hair into a braid and left it like that the rest of the day. She also attempted to smooth down the silk crimson robes her mother insisted on her wearing, so she would appear more  
like a Malfoy then the tomboy she usually was.   
  
Several hours had pasted, when she put down her book on transfiguration and put out her candle she had lit in her room. Yawning the turned her mind over to her dreams, her first dreams were dull and full of nothing. This was her usual rate of dreams, dull and boring only geometric shapes drifting beyond the reach of her hands. Forever trying to grasp the concepts of life, but falling short in ever continuing gap by inches and sometimes feet. But this night Dracona had a strange dream after her usual geometric ones she never remembered, this one was full of mist and fire. Her breath came in gasps, as she struggled to breath the sulfuric air. It was if she was trapped inside something burning, like a furnace or a Iron Smith's workshop. She was bound to something struggling to get out, behind her she heard a cruel laugh. Turning she only the eyes of the devil, burning with their own version of cruelty and deceit. The eyes taking with them the last of the Malfoy's as she burned away into nothing but the ashes and embers of time, the winds of time forever forgot her blood.   
  
Dracona woke from her dream with a start, sweat was pouring down her face as if she could still feel the  
burning. It was as if she had her first seeing, she had  
learned in Divination the basic arts of interrupting her  
dreams. Dracona had never had a dream so real, as so  
intense that she felt what had really happened to her. She was still burning from the heat of the fire that burnt through her soul and mind consuming her, boiling her blood. It was if she had seen the reality the future, oddly enough she had felt a hand reach out to her. As if she was connected to someone far away, but yet not so far away that she would not meet them for a long time. Oddly enough, in the pit of her stomach she knew what was going to happen one day to the last of her blood. The only thing Dracona could do was try to change the future, because she knew who those burning eyes belonged to. A man she had once met because her father, the dark lord, Voldemort.....  
  
In the morning time the house elfs came to wake her, they found her cuddled up in the window seat instead of in her bed where she was supposed to be. The lead elf knocked loudly on the door pane to wake Dracona up, it worked but it startled her for a moment. The elf grinned at and spoke in the same old common high elf voice.   
"Miss Dracona, your parents request that you get up and come downstairs. The master and mistress wants to take you and your brother Mr. Draco shopping for school supplies in Diagan Ally."  
  
The elf left fast skipping and running down the hall as fast as it could, Dracona shook her head as she got up. Her head was killing her, it was like she had slammed through about two hundred brick walls. Dracona groaned as she rolled out of her bed, it felt as if she had a hangover. She had plenty of those already to be only fifteen, but in Bulgaria she could get away with sneaking into the school's kitchens and getting herself really drunk. She sighed as she picked herself off the floor, and threw on a new pair of robes this time in the rich color of azure. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the style of the robes, she hated fancy clothing. But it was the only thing the house elfs had left her to wear, another one of their usual ploys to get her to act more like a young lady then a tomboy. Dracona ran a brush through her hair after throwing on the revolting robes, her hair frizzed as if she had stuck her finger in an electrical socket.   
  
Dracona finally gave up trying to conquer her hair problem and went downstairs where everybody was waiting for her, her parents threw that sneering Malfoy look at her when she descended down the stairs. She just smiled sweetly at them not saying a word, her father growled at her to get into the fireplace and say Diagon ally as he pushed into the hearth with more force then necessary. It knocked the breath out of her as she hit the fireplace wall with a loud thud and a crack of a broken arm, Dracona let out a loud audible gasp and whispered in pain Diagon ally. She got their five minutes before her and parents and took off, looking for someone she knew before her father could get ahold of her and break her other arm. Instead of finding a friend she ran straight into a dark haired boy with green emerald eyes, the collision sent both black haired youths to the ground. The boy landing on his butt and the girl landing on her broken arm, and fading out of  
conciseness.....   
  
Dracona woke up somewhere warm and bright her arm not hurting anymore, she started to hear voices in the distance. The voices continued getting louder until she realized they were in the same room as her, she opened her eyes fearfully and saw a young man, (the boy who bumped into her), and a tall man that seemed twenty or thirty years older then the boy. Oddly enough she recognized the place where she was, she was in the Three Broomsticks Inn. The boy must have taken her here, Dracona felt her arm it wasn't broken anymore. The tall dark-haired man must have repaired it for her, she turned to the two men to talk to them but they appeared to be aruging, so she said nothing. Instead she listened in to their conversation.....  
  
"Where did you find her Potter, and why did you seek me out of all people to disturb on the last two weeks of summer vacation?"   
"Professor, I sought you out because you're the only person I know here. I ran into the brood and she just fell right over and went out like a burnt out light bulb! She fell right over and I got pretty bloody scared, so I went and tried to find you."   
"What were you doing in Knockturn ally anyways Potter?"   
Mummered the professor in a deadly voice, apparently the two did not like each other very much at all.   
"That's none of your business professor."  
"Who's is its business then Mr. Potter?"   
The professor said extremely coyly, cocking one eyebrow at the student.   
"My business, Professor. I'm not going to tell you, now can we wake up the brood. I'm curious about her name, and how she broke her arm that bad."   
  
At those words she stood up quietly, and sat herself back down on the bed straightening her robes out and smoothing the bed covers. The two turned to her at the same time and were very surprised when they saw her awake, and observing their every move with keen interest. The professor went over their and stood by the bed looking down, and asked in a kind gentle voice what her name was.   
She replied: "My name is Dracona Malfoy, daughter of  
Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. I was separated from my family when we used floo powder, can you find them for me?"   
Both men looked at each other, their looks were shielded so she could not tell what was going through their minds at the moment. The professor looked confused more then the boy did, he scratched his head in wonder. He pushed back the dark long lock he had pushed from behind his ear and sighed,  
"Miss Dracona, I assume your Draco's twin sister. You are also going to Hogwarts, or are you not?"   
Dracona nodded, "Yes, I am currently to attend Hogwarts this year but I don't know now.....umm.....sir"  
"My name is Professor Snape, I teach potions at the school you're planning to attend. This scamp of a boy here is Harry Potter, one of my fifth year students."   
Dracona nodded as Snape glared at Potter, she had heard of Potter from her brother who hated his guts. He didn't look like he was an ax-murder or the such, or a clump of speckled dragon dung..... She smiled weakly at them both hoping that they wouldn't bring up the subject of her arm. Hoping to avoid the subject she started to get up from the bed only to pulled back down by both, she started to panic and fought back for a second. But all they did was make her sit down again, they left her alone after that.   
  
Snape looked down at her with pity on his face, and spoke in a gentle tone as if she was a child that was hurt or was in distress.   
"Miss Dracona, I already know that your father broke your arm. Right now he is in custody of the ministry, he will be sentenced in a few weeks. For the remainder of the time that you have left before going to Hogwarts you will spend here at the Leaky Caldron."   
"But sir! I was can't stay here I don't have any gallons or anything to pay Old Tom with, and my parents have the key to the account!"   
"That has already been taken care of, don't worry and rest."   
Snape and Potter both left the room, one willing and one  
not. Snape drug Potter out the door and down the hall since he seemed to want to hold a conversation with the girl, so avoiding a conformation he drug Potter out the door and threatened his very way of life to stay out of Dracona Malfoy.....   
  
  
  
  
So how did you like Dracona Malfoy? Please tell me, and review. Thanks! This was just really a rough draft of a story that I thought out for several days, should I continue and throw Lucius into the shacks? Well sorry if I present bad punctuation and spelling, or computer format. The computer formats my old Pentium 1's fault not mine..... Well please review, I'm begging you. Its almost Christmas..... Give a bad fanfic writer a review! Just joking, I'm really hyper right now so don't kill me all right? Well bye and thanks for even reading my humble sucky story! 


End file.
